


Just One of the Pains of Being

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Animal Traits, Attempt at Humor, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Touhou Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: IF YOU ARE SEEING THIS ON AN APP, THIS IS STOLEN. I HAVE NOT GIVEN CONSENT FOR IT TO BE USED ANYWHERE OTHER THAN MY AO3, TUMBLR, TOYHOU.SE AND FLIGHT RISING ACCOUNTS.A short poem I wrote for the Touhou Secret Santa!Also shared on Tumblr, with the following text:Happy holidays, @rylusus! I was your Santa for the @touhousecretsantathis year, so I wrote you a silly little free-verse poem about Yachie and Saki having animal problems.
Kudos: 1





	Just One of the Pains of Being

A shell so strong that it

Could stop a charging boar

And arms so toned that they

Could break a human neck

So stately, so fearsome, so—

_TRIP_

I’m on my back

Between a rock and a hard place

I’ll be here a while, sigh

Just one of the pains of being a turtle.

Fiery breath, burning in my throat

Ready to torch anything

In my path

My pride and joy–

_ACHOO_

My assistant seems to be

Hairless, 

Browless

Prideless

Just one of the pains of being a dragon

-

I rule the skies!

The air is mine and mine alone

Effortless, I soar above the Beast Hell’s streets

And look, another me, flying towards–

_THUMP_

Well.

That was solid glass, just a reflection, an illusion

And now, I feel… dizzy?

Just one of the pains of being a bird

-

Reclining in the pastures

All who see me are struck

By my grace and elegance and–

 _CRACK_

Plastic bags want me dead!

I’ve broke legs fleeing from them before!

They’re awful and evil and fearing them is

Just one of the pains of being a horse


End file.
